


I Am Strong

by Sinsanity



Series: Friends are Family [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #virgilprotectionsquad, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Abuse, Recovery, Roman is a great boyfriend, Tags Are Hard, Violence, coming to terms, friends are family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsanity/pseuds/Sinsanity
Summary: “Please… I’m not ready to lose you. Not now. Not like this. Don’t make me-” The sobs and cries that left his mouth cut off the rest of his sentence as he curled over the body of his lover that was now lying limp in his hold.Minutes passed as he screamed and cried.Minutes passed as scarlet began to soak his clothes as well.Minutes passed before a heart-wrenching scream tore through the streets.“VIRGIL!”





	I Am Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Past abuse, Violence, panic attack, possible threat of rape.
> 
> I'm actually fairly happy with how this turned out.  
> Now go enjoy the writing I spent crying over!

Patton, Logan, Roman, and Virgil all sat at a booth at the bookstore/coffee shop. It had become a routine to meet here every Wednesday, so that even if someone was stressed and busy, they could still see each other.

The chatter between the four had begun to slow before Patton decided to pick it back up again, starting with Virgil, “How has your day been, kiddo?”

This seemed to startle the emo boy as he jumped in his seat and stared at Patton with wide eyes. Silence overcame the group as Virgil stared at Patton in horror.

“What?”

A moment passed in silence before everyone, but Virgil began to laugh. “Oh, my goodness, you should have seen your face Verge!” Roman spoke past the bouts of laughter erupting from his lips.

A red flush coated the dark boy’s cheeks as he ducked his head in embarrassment. Virgil muttered a quick, “Shut up!” before slumping in his seat and pouting.

Paton giggled at this before reaching over to ruffle the others hair, leading Virgil to let out a hiss and bat at his hand. Roman rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics, “I swear one of these days I’m gonna have to tell someone I am dating a cat instead of an emo nightmare!”  He huffed dramatically.

“Be careful Princey, I’m pretty sure you can get arrested for bestiality-” Roman let out a shriek of indignation at Virgil’s statement. Virgil cast a smug look at the other before sticking his tongue out for good measure.

Logan glanced between the two before furrowing his brows. “I still find it astonishing that the two of you are courting and have accomplished not killing or gravely wounding one another yet. It is quite befuddling.”

Virgil snorted and sipped at his coffee. He left the three to decipher Logan’s statement and convert it to simple English. A small smile slipped onto his face as he reminisced about how the four of them ended up here.

He remembers his childhood. The abuse he had endured just to live to see tomorrow. The cruel words spat at him that held him back from being who he really was. All those things led him to wanting to end his life several times.

There were so many times where he felt as though there was no point. He thought that his past would become his future, and there would be no reprieve from the emotional and physical wounds he would suffer from.

Outside of his thoughts, Virgil heard Patton, Logan and Roman break into a fit of laughter. Smiling fondly, he watched as they teased each other.

Now he has these three. Now he’s happier than he’s ever been, and if years of abuse and harsh words I what it takes to reach this moment… He would go through it all again.

Virgil was shaken from his thoughts by the silence of his friends and focused on reality. The three of them were looking at Virgil with worried stares.

“Virge?” Turning his gaze, he raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend. “You okay sweetheart?” Roman’s voice was filled with worry as he reached over to cup Virgil’s face in his hands. He felt a thumb swipe under his eyes and only then realized why everyone was so concerned.

Virgil grinned before nodding and letting out a half laugh half sob. “I’m more than okay. I’m so happy!” He heard the other let out sighs of relief and watched as Roman’s gaze became soft and warm.

Roman’s hands dropped, however Virgil felt his hand become enveloped in one of Roman’s own. He glanced at his boyfriend and cast him a small smile before returning to look at Logan and Patton, who had begun to talk about school clubs and activities.

Yeah…. Life was great.

Just then his phone rang. Logan and Patton had looked at him in confusion considering Virgil didn’t really interact with anyone outside of their little family.

A confused frown found its way onto Virgil’s face as he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He checked the caller ID to see it was his boss calling. Virgil’s entire being froze before he rushed to answer it.

“H-Hello?” Dammit. Stop stuttering, I’m sure it’s nothing.

He could feel the others watching him as he waited for a response which wasn’t long. “Virgil, I need you to come into work today. Susie just quit without notice and were short-staffed. I need you here within half an hour.” Virgil tried to stammer out a reply as his boss talked, but cut himself off as his boss’s tone held a sense of finality.

“O-ok sir.” He gained his ability of speech back and replied before hearing a click signaling his boss had hung up. Virgil’s gaze was blank as his brain struggled to process information.

“Virgil?” Patton’s voice rang out, pulling him from his thoughts. Virgil’s eyes widened as he stood up hurriedly and began gathering his stuff.

“I gotta go!” His mind was racing frantically as he began to run out of the Diner but was caught by the wrist. Looking back, he saw Roman looking at him curiously and glanced over his shoulder to see both Logan and Patton watching the scene as well.

“Virgil, what’s going on?” Roman’s voice was filled with concern and Virgil felt his heart clench at the thought that he was probably stressing his boyfriend out again.

Virgil glanced at his phone to see he only had about 20 minutes left. Shit.

Virgil groaned before trying to convey his problem to his boyfriend. “L-Look I’m sorry t-to cut our m-meeting s-short, but my boss just c-called me and I have to be a-at w-work in less than half a h-hour.” Virgil felt his patience wear as his anxiety levels rose.

He saw Roman’s brows furrow as an unnamed expression crossed his features before he felt the grip on his wrist loosen. He was about to rush out of the small café, when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and a small kiss was placed on the top of his head. Virgil froze and looked at Roman who was smiling softly down at Virgil.

“Be safe.” Virgil stared at him for a moment before nodding with a slight quirk of his lips. Roman let him go and Virgil made a dash outside, beginning to run towards his work.

* * *

 

Virgil sighed as he checked the clock. Closing time. Finally. He stood up straight and stretched his arms upwards before hearing the satisfying pop and crackle of his joints.

Looking around Virgil noticed that the place was empty, most of his co-workers were either in the back or had already gone home. He took a deep breath before walking around the tables to get to the back room where his stuff was. 

His body was sore, and his brain was lagging as he changed out of his work outfit and back into his normal clothing. He donned his patchwork hoodie that Roman had gotten him as well as grey skinny jeans and a black tank top.

He quickly glanced around the room checking to make sure everyone was gone before grabbing his keys and heading out the back door, locking it as he left. Time to go home and fail at attempting to get sleep.

Virgil slung his bag over his shoulder as he began walking down the street. The sky was dark, and the full moon shone down on the peaceful town. All but a few of the residents locked inside their homes where they were safe from the darkness. The stars twinkled in the sky, giving proof of their existence as the wind softly sang its own lullaby.

Virgil felt his form relax in the serenity of the town that was usually bustling with traffic and people. His footsteps echoed through the empty streets as though there were more people pacing the streets than there truly was.

It was calming. Unlike most people Virgil loved the night time. It’s a time for peace and reprieve from the day’s energetic events. A time to settle down and spend time with the one’s you love.

Virgil froze. Footsteps. There were footsteps echoing and they weren’t his own. There was a shuffling sound behind him as he turned to see who was behind him, however as he turned around he was forced against the wall of a shop.

Virgil felt his anxiety pick up as his head slammed against the brick wall. “What the hell?” He turned his gaze to glare at the man, but froze as he saw the glint of metal. It looked to be a pistol. “W-Woah, okay. C-Calm down d-” Virgil tried to talk, but was caught off by the other guy.

His voice was rough and unstable as he spoke. “Shut up!” Virgil felt his breath hitch in fear as he felt the man press him harder against the wall.

“I-Look whatever it is you w-want, take it. Y-You want it, i-it’s y-yours.” Virgil’s words were shaky as he attempted to reason with the man, meanwhile trying to steady his breathing.

He startled slightly as he felt the man search his pockets and forced himself to hold back a whimper when he felt the guy maneuver his hoodie off his trembling form. He loved that hoodie, but he’s pretty sure Roman would kick his ass if he got shot over a hoodie. Although Roman could never understand the importance of that simple clothing item to Virgil.

He felt the man start to take his shirt and off and that was where he decided enough was enough. “H-Hey!”

The man hissed a, “Shut up!” at him before slamming him against the wall once again and continuing to take off his clothes. Virgil was terrified. The man didn’t seem to be planning to rape him, however nothing about this situation was really calming to him.

Virgil heard the rumble of a familiar car and nearly cried with relief as the man froze. He heard a car door shut and went to yell for his boyfriend, but instead yelped as the man grabbed him and forced the pistol against his head.

“Virgil!” Count on Prince CharmingTM to save the day. Virgil stared at the form of his boyfriend who seemed frantic at the sight in front of him.

The man dug the pistol harder against his head as he glared at Roman. Virgil felt his breathing become heavy as he struggled to breathe at all.  He could feel the man searching for a way out of the situation he got himself into.

He watched as Roman held his hands up in a surrender position as he slowly crept forward as the man shuffled backwards taking Virgil with him. “Let’s just calm down. Nobody needs to get hurt.” Roman’s voice held steady, but Virgil could sense the underlying panic lacing the words.

Virgil felt the man’s grip loosen slightly as he felt him nod. He internally sighed in relief at the fact that the man was able to be reasoned with. He could hear Roman do the same as his form relaxed just a bit.

Just as soon as the calm had washed over them it had left as the man shoved Virgil, who stumbled forward. He heard Roman shout as he ran to catch him before a gunshot rang through the streets, receding footsteps echoing after it. He felt a sharp pain in his side as he fell forward, bracing himself for impact, only to be swept into the arms of his boyfriend

“Virgil!” Something bad happened. He’s never heard his boyfriend sound so distressed. What happened though? Virgil felt his brows scrunch up as he struggled to remember the most recent past events. There was darkness. He remembered a glint in the darkness, likely a gun or knife. Virgil’s stomach dropped.

Darkness. Weapon. Screaming. Someone was screaming.

Virgil felt his body shake as he tried to sit up, but was forced down by a pair of hands. His mind was on overload as he panicked. He couldn’t be back! He had escaped years ago and had survived and met Roman and-and… Virgil let out a loud cry as his thoughts spiraled downwards.

* * *

 

(Switching Pov’s for a bit)

Roman felt his heart shatter at the sound of a gunshot. He saw Virgil’s mind struggle to catch up to his body as he fell forwards. Roman saw the culprit run away as he dove forward and cradled Virgil’s form in his arms. “Virgil!”

He could feel him trembling as he attempted to soothe him. He took off his jacket and pressed it against the wound which only served to force a whimper from Virgil who struggled in his grip. “You’re gonna be alright Virgil. I called the police beforehand and they’re gonna bring an ambulance and they’re gonna fix you right up baby!”

He watched as Virgil’s gaze seemed to become more and more distant. It was as though he wasn’t in the same world as Roman was but instead in a whole other universe.

Roman continued to whisper calming words to his boyfriend who had begun to calm down slightly. Roman felt himself calm slightly at the prospect that Virgil wouldn’t injure himself further. However, before that thought could settle he felt Virgil begin to convulse and try to get up.

Roman panicked and held him down, which seemed to only serve to cause his love more panic. 

“No! Come on Virgil, you need to calm down!” He tried to steady the convulsing body in his arms.

“Come on baby, stay with me! Tell me how stupid I look with my frizzy hair! Laugh at my face or tell me I’m over reacting and that you’re okay. Please!” His words were choked by sobs ripping through his chest.

“Please… I’m not ready to lose you. Not now. Not like this. Don’t make me-” The sobs and cries that left his mouth cut off the rest of his sentence as he curled over the body of his lover that was now lying limp in his hold.

Minutes passed as he screamed and cried.

Minutes passed as scarlet began to soak his clothes as well.

Minutes passed before a heart-wrenching scream tore through the streets.

“VIRGIL!”

* * *

(And back to Virgil)

Virgil awoke to sunlight filtering through the window. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked around confused. Where was he?

“Virgil!” A loud yell echoed through the house, forcing Virgil to hurriedly get up. He knew that voice. He also knew that he was supposed to be up way earlier, before the sun had even arisen. Which meant he was in trouble.

He could feel his form, shake in fear as he heard pounding footsteps heading for his room. No doubt his father coming to punish him.

The door flew open, startling Virgil who let out a whimper of fear and bowed his head in submission. “I-I’m sorry fa-” His words were cut off by the harsh movement of his father backhanding him. He felt his body fly to the side as a stinging pain flared on the side of his face.

“You were told to be up by 3:00, does the sun fucking rise before 3:00, brat!?” His voice was rough and cold as he spoke to Virgil. His glare was penetrating all of Virgil’s defenses causing him to struggle with forming a response.

Finally finding his words, Virgil spoke up, “N-No sir.”

“Then why the hell did I come in to find you being a fucking lazy sack of shit on your bed, still asleep!?” Virgil felt his entire being freeze, unable to come up with a response.

A kick to his stomach reminded him that his father was waiting rather impatiently for an answer. Virgil looked up and saw the door was open behind his father. This was his chance.

“W-Well you see, sir-” Virgil began to speak before he sprang through the gap between his father’s legs and ran through the door. He expected to be met with the hallway, but instead found that he was now outside in their backyard. There was a fire going and his dad was at the grill.

Virgil felt his face scrunch up as he looked at the scene in confusion. He was just in his room and now he was-

But that doesn’t make sense!

He breathed out a sigh and continued to watch the scene. He remembered this day. It was the reason he doesn’t trust fires of any kind.

“Virgil, go get the fire pokers from the shed, will you?” His mom was in a good mood today. Or more likely, she was pretending to be in a good mood so that nobody judged her.

He replied with a, “Yes ma’am.” before rushing to he shed and grabbing the fire poker. He then closed the shed and locked it knowing that if he didn’t, the punishments would be severe.

Virgil ran back with the pokers in hand before handing them over to his mother who gave an amused smile. He cast a shaky smile back at her before turning around to see that the sky had darkened, and it was now night.

The fire was roaring, and Virgil found that he was panting heavily. He heard pounding footsteps and soon found himself lying on the ground. A scream slipped past his lips as he felt a boot press down on his back.

“No! Let me go! Please, I didn’t mean to!” His mind was frantic as he tried to sort through the current even happening. His breathing was rapid as he tried to push himself up to escape. He heard fire crackling and looked up to see his mom coming towards him with a fire poker.

Virgil froze as his eyes widened before he began to thrash wildly, attempting to free himself and avoid the torture he was about to endure. He heard a chuckle come from his mother as she held the fire poker above her head. “You brought this upon yourself Virgil.”

Those were the last words he heard before she swung the burning metal down, piercing his shoulder as he screamed in agony. Stop. Stop! Stop! STOP! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP- Darkness.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

“Worthless.”

Beep.

“Troublemaker.”

Beep.

“Petty.”

Beep.

“Man-whore.”

Beep.

“Even your parents can’t love you.”

Beep.

“You’ll never be worth more than the dirt on my shoe.”

Beep. Beep.

“Just die.”

Beep. Beep.

“Kill yourself.”

Beep. Beep. Beep.

“Nobody will even notice.”

Virgil’s eyes snapped open to a bright white room. He heard beeping to his left and turned to see a heart monitor that was beeping almost as rapidly as his breathing.

Where were his parents? Why was he in the hospital. He pushed himself up and gasped in pain.

Push through. Get up and find out what’s going on.

Grunting, Virgil ignored the sharp stabbing pains in his side and pushed himself up. He heard hurried footsteps outside the door and panicked, throwing himself into a fighting position. Like hell he was gonna let himself be brought down in a fucking hospital.

The door burst open, causing Virgil to tense. Doctors filed in staring at him in concern as a couple nurses started towards him, but backed off when he hissed at them. His brain was working in overdrive as he listened to their whispers. Some words and phrases stuck out more than others, like sedative, panicking, cause harm, etc.

Virgil’s frantic searching stopped as he locked eyes with one of the doctors. The two seemed to be at a stalemate as they stared each other down. Virgil refused to submit to anyone again. “I’m not going back.”

His eyes widened as he heard his own voice. It was much deeper than before…. How long was he in the hospital? How long were his parent’s waiting to punish him again?

“Son, do you know where you are.” The doctor stepped forward with his hands raised in surrender. Virgil narrowed his eyes at the man and scoffed. Did he think he was an idiot?

“I figured I was in a white forest of some fairy tale land but guessing by your choice of clothing I’d assume I’m in a hospital.” The tension in the air became thicker as he felt nervous gazes on his form from all around the room. The number of eyes on him finally seemed to register causing him to tense up more. He felt another sharp pain from his side and winced.

The doctor nodded in patient understanding of his answer before flicking his eyes down to Virgil’s side. “Good. Do you know why you’re here?”

At the question Virgil could feel his body freeze in sheer terror. What should he tell them? Did they know the truth? “U-Uh, w-what’d my parents say?” Wrong answer. He watched as the doctor shared a knowing glance with the other staff.

A sigh slipped past the doctor’s lips before he spoke the words that caused Virgil’s life to come crashing down around him. “Sir, your boyfriend, Roman Prince, called the police at 10:51 4 days ago about a mugging. The police arrived at 11:16 with an ambulance. You had been taken in for a bullet wound in your side.” It was real. The meeting with Roman. The friendships he created with Logan and Patton. The relationship he was committed to. It was all real. He had escaped.

Virgil felt his knees give out from underneath him as he collapsed to the ground. His eyes were glossed over with unshed tears as his body shook with tremors. He made it through the pain and abuse. He was safe.

With that final thought he began to sob as the doctors and nurses pulled him up and onto the bed before giving him a sedative. He watched in glee as the darkness surrounded his vision. He knew he wouldn’t be going anywhere. He was safe.

* * *

 

Virgil heard whispers surrounding him and slowly opened his eyes. “Guys, he’s waking up!” A crash sounded, causing Virgil to fully wake as he hurriedly sat up only to be pushed down gently by a set of hands. “Shh, calm down, it’s only Patton.” Roman.

Virgil turned to Roman and flung himself at his boyfriend. He felt strong arms embrace him as he sobbed into his lover’s shoulder. He didn’t know why he was crying, he was just glad to be in Roman’s embrace once more.

He heard the other hush him as he cooed calming words to him. He tightened his grip not wanting to let go, meanwhile the two friends stood aside watching the scene with sad eyes.

Virgil felt his sobs taper off into sniffles as he eventually began to calm down. The sniffles soon stopped as well as the two just held each other in a gentle embrace. Both afraid to let go as though if they loosened their grip the other would disappear.

Someone cleared their throat startling the two of them. Virgil glanced over to see Patton and Logan watching the scene. He felt his face heat up as he pulled back, instead holding Roman’s hand in a tight grip. Patton’s face settled into a smirk as he raised an eyebrow at the two while Logan settled for a reassuring smile in their direction.

“It’s about time you woke up, kiddo! We were all worried you got lost in dreamland!” Patton’s voice was teasing, but Virgil could hear the underlying worry in his tone. Virgil watched as the bubbly boy shifted between his feet and smiled fondly before opening his arms for a hug.

He watched as Patton stared at him in awe before a large smile broke out across his face and he ran forward practically diving onto Virgil. He wrapped his arms around the usually bubbly boy who was crying into his chest. “I’m so happy you’re okay Virge! Never do that again!”

Virgil chuckled a bit as he rubbed Patton’s back reassuringly. “I won’t Patton. Never again. I promise.” Logan looked like he was about to protest Virgil’s statement, however stopped as Roman held a finger to his lips, signaling him to shut up.

“While I believe a promise will not do much… I should hope that you will strive to avoid getting yourself into any more serious interactions. Especially ones that have a chance of you or anyone else becoming fatally wounded.” Logan’s words were clinical but still served to make Virgil smile.

“You got it teach.” Virgil smirked at seeing Logan’s eyebrow twitch at his remark and watched as the other sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“On second thought, feel free to engage in dangerous situations. I could use the peace and tranquility.” Virgil laughed at that as Patton and Roman made offended noises.

Maybe life still had problems and maybe everything wasn’t perfect. But it couldn’t get much better than this.

* * *

 

3 months later….

The group of four walked through a cemetery in silence. Their faces were cold as the approached to tombstones that held part of a broken family. Virgil nodded to the others before approaching the tombstones and sitting on the ground in front of them.

Virgil took a deep breath before beginning, “I know it’s been a long time since I last talked to either of you. To be fair, I don’t owe you anything, not even in death.” He took a shuddering breath as his hands fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket.

“I’m not gonna lie to you. I don’t think I can ever forgive you for what you did to me. You hurt me so much more than just physical scars. That’s not something I can forgive. That’s why I left your family.” He felt tears well in his eyes as he sniffled slightly.

“However, it’s thanks to you that I am where I am. It’s because of you that I met three wonderful and just perfect, amazing people that I call my family. I don’t think I’ll ever be okay. Not like I was before it all began. But I know I’ll be okay.” A deep breath in as he struggled to keep his composure. “I know you’re not proud of me. You never were, no matter what I did. But there’s a few things I want you to know. The first being that I don’t care what you think about who I am. Your opinion means nothing to me anymore.”

A breeze blew gently as clouds floated across the bright blue sky.

“I also want you to know that I did it. I survived years of your abuse and neglect and I made it. I fought against you and the legal system by myself to become free from your clutches. I got through life on my own with all the odds stacked against me. I learned that your words were filled with lies, because I was strong. I am still strong. I’m not perfect by any means, and I have made plenty of mistakes. But none of that matters because I got through life on my own without yours or anyone else’s help.”

He took a brief moment of reprieve before letting a small smile slip onto his face. “I made it this far alone. But not anymore. It’s gonna be a long bumpy road, but I’ve got three family members backing me up the entire way. So, yeah, I’m gonna get hurt, but pain is temporary. I’ll be okay. I promise I will.”

He stood up, brushing the dirt and grass off his jeans. “Goodbye, Roy and Miranda James. I hope hell treats you better than you treated me.” With that Virgil turned around and walked straight into the waiting arms of his family.

“We’ve got you Virgil. Welcome Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be much different than it turned out. However I was really happy with the path it took.  
> Also now I've become attached to this series, so you can expect more works connected to this series!  
> Yay!
> 
> Like always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated but not necessary. If you want to, you can keep up to date with all my shenanigans on Tumblr, https://regal-rebel.tumblr.com/  
> I hope you all have a good day/night.  
> Bye Guys!


End file.
